


what happens in hawaii

by dictura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictura/pseuds/dictura
Summary: Ren wants that perfect beach date, but the only thing that'll make it perfect is the one person he's not sure he can have it with. Pegoryu, second-person POV.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	what happens in hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> I am a deeply lazy person who could not be bothered to code Futaba and Ren texting, but I really like writing Futaba and Ren texting, so please forgive me my sins. (At least I went back through and changed all the Akiras to Rens?)

> What happens in Hawaii stays in Hawaii, right?
> 
> Ren, it is 1 am where you are
> 
> What are you doing awake and also asking this
> 
> Are you about to commit a crime in a foreign country WITHOUT ME??
> 
> How DARE you
> 
> We are still comrades in curry, you remain the mastermind of my crimes
> 
> We just finished cleaning up Mishima’s puke
> 
> And who made you the sleep police
> 
> No one is allowed to be a sleepless android but ME
> 
> So anyway what LEGAL thing will you do in Hawaii
> 
> Well,,,
> 
> It’s kind of romantic here
> 
> You’re going to get married??
> 
> I think that’s a Vegas thing
> 
> I just thought I’d ask someone out
> 
> Huh, yeah
> 
> I guess people do that
> 
> True, I am extremely boring, I’ll go
> 
> NO WAIT
> 
> Who will you ask??
> 
> If you can guess, there’s a prize!
> 
> What is it
> 
> Idk macadamia nuts?
> 
> Just go with it
> 
> Is it that shogi girl?
> 
> I looked her up, she’s fierce
> 
> No but I should introduce you two
> 
> In front of a tactics game
> 
> You’d be unstoppable
> 
> Mwehehe
> 
> I mean, I could keep guessing
> 
> But you know like, five girls
> 
> You’ve activated my trap card!!
> 
> It’s not a girl
> 
> I KNEW there was a reason you weren’t reduced to a puddle by my charms
> 
> But if you’re about to say it’s Inari, you’re officially disowned from Coffee Fam
> 
> It is not
> 
> Stay caffeinated, fam
> 
> Thanks, fam
> 
> Okay
> 
> This is a DEVELOPMENT!!
> 
> Thank you I was extremely bored
> 
> I’m glad my sexuality can console you in this difficult time
> 
> Would that it were consoling me in another way, HOWEVER
> 
> Let me make a more educated guess, then
> 
> Were I so inclined, I would take you in a manly fashion
> 
> And someone will be lucky to do so, eventually
> 
> I appreciate the sentiment
> 
> Of course all the hot guys who save my life are gay
> 
> I mean I wasn’t the ONLY one there
> 
> Inari OVER MY DEAD BODY
> 
> Mona is a cat
> 
> Ryuji is what we in the business call a “hot mess”
> 
> But you agree he’s hot
> 
> OH MY GOD IT’S RYUJI
> 
> ARE WE YELLING NOW
> 
> YES WE ARE YELLING
> 
> DO YOU THINK HE’LL LET ME LIVE IT DOWN IF I ASK HIM OUT
> 
> I mean he would literally die for you
> 
> So probably
> 
> It’s just like
> 
> Ann asked about what kind of people we like, and
> 
> I’m just tired of dodging these questions
> 
> If I can’t walk on the beach with a guy IN HAWAII
> 
> Then why am I risking my life to save this lousy society
> 
> Beats me, society blows
> 
> Ask him then
> 
> Yeah but like,,,
> 
> Ryuji only talks about girls, ever, and A LOT
> 
> Yeah but what’s the only OTHER thing he talks about
> 
> His workout routine??
> 
> Okay the only THIRD THING
> 
> The Phantom Thieves??
> 
> Okay the fourth AND MOST IMPORTANT THING
> 
> Eating??
> 
> It’s YOU Ren you idiot sandwich
> 
> Huh
> 
> For real??
> 
> How did I not notice
> 
> You two are meant for each other

You roll to your side on the couch. Ryuji is just a few feet away, facing away from the glare of your phone screen and you thought asleep, but when you reach down to plug in your phone, he mumbles, “Ren, you still awake?”

You exit your chat at warp speed. “Yeah.”

Ryuji groans. “I think what I saw coming out of Mishima is _haunting my dreams_ , man.”

You sit up, and before you can think it through totally, you ask: “Hey, you want to take a walk?”

Ryuji stretches, slowly rolling up to his feet. “Might as well.”

So step one, getting Ryuji alone, actually takes zero effort.

“Man, if Makoto catches us, we’re _dead,_ ” Ryuji says as you pass the ice machine, a little too loudly. Which—okay, the hotel halls are definitely not going to be the place for any conversation, especially this one.

So you say, “Might as well make it worth it, then. Want to sneak out to the beach and go for a night run?”

Ryuji suddenly looks very awake. “Hell yeah!”

“Hey, keep it down,” you advise (a constant in your life as Ryuji’s best friend), but there’s no one in the halls to intercept you as you slink out, and the people at the concierge desk seem less than disinterested as you walk out of the hotel. The lights of the resort keep the walk bright enough on the way down to the beach, and then the sky seems to open up, until everything is a vast expanse of starry sky, sand, and the waves lapping in between.

“This is awesome,” Ryuji says, his voice uncharacteristically low.

“It’s more beautiful at night, I think.”

“Yeah…”

Ryuji kicks off his shoes and steps into the surf, so you do the same. The water is almost uncomfortably cool now, but the way the waves lap your ankles is both calming and waking you all the way up. The two of you stand in the quiet. It’s weird, you think, to feel a silence building between the two of you—Ryuji usually never stops talking, but now he seems to just be staring at the sky. You’ve never seen him so peaceful, and it’s almost hard to interrupt, but—step two is to talk to him, and there’s something fitting about this moment, like maybe you’re suspended between places or maybe versions of yourselves. Like maybe you can say it now and if you need it to, it can wash back out with the water on your feet.

“So, Ryuji…”

“Yeah?”

“You’re right. I did dodge the question earlier.”

Ryuji doesn’t turn, but you can see a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah you did. You going to tell me about a girlfriend?”

“Not exactly.”

Ryuji glances over. “There someone you like? Because I know I’m always, like—but I wouldn’t say anything, I swear.”

You sigh. “Well, yeah, there is. But it’s kind of complicated.”

Ryuji is fixated on the moon again, but he chuckles. “Well, I’m not sleeping anytime soon. I’ve got time.”

“It’s not a girl.”

Ryuji’s eyebrows shoot up at that, but he doesn’t turn, as if holding himself back. “Oh. So are they—”

“It’s a guy. I’m—I’m generally into guys.”

You’ve finally said it, and it’s like letting out a breath you’ve been holding for months. The waves wash out, come back in again. The stars seem brighter.

And Ryuji just nods. “Makes sense.”

It’s hard to raise your jaw again to form words. “How’s that?”

“Well, we hang out with a lot of cute girls, and they all think you’re amazing. Like we all look up to you, dude, and—I kinda figured if it was one of them, we’d all know by now.”

You’re not sure why, but you feel defensive. “They could just not be my type.”

“Between Ann, Makoto, and Futaba, you’d have to have a real specific ‘type.’ Besides, I’ve seen how that Yoshizawa girl looks at you, Amamiya-senpai.”

You laugh. “Shut up, she’s great.”

“She’s amazingly cute and you just, like, chill with her eating lunch and listening to her problems because that’s what you _do,_ but man, a straight dude would have an ulterior motive at _some_ point. So yeah. It makes sense.”

You shrug. “I like people. I don’t mind listening to them. I don’t need to date anyone to do that.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of how I thought you were. And I thought, man, you’re just too damn pure.”

“I mean, I am a criminal delinquent.”

Ryuji huffs. “Not even. But you’re not—like, you do want to date. There _is_ someone you like.” Ryuji looks over, eyebrows raised in question.

“Yeah.”

“So…”

Your stomach is jumping. You know you have to come out with it. Because that’s step three: admitting that beyond liking guys, plural, you like guy, singular—this one. But you don’t yet have the words, so you try to cover with a Joker-like smirk. “You first.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “Totally dodged again, huh. Well, mine’s complicated, too.”

“Why’s that?” Now you’re genuinely curious—you’ve always pegged Ryuji for liking Ann, and you figure, well, that’s actually a pretty realistic way for the story to end.

Ryuji pauses, and the sound of waves takes over for what feels like a long while. Then he continues quietly, “Well, I’m generally into girls.”

“We’ve all noticed.”

“Yeah…” Ryuji swallows. “But the thing is, it might be not a girl for me right now, too.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

You stand in that for a moment, mind racing. Ryuji can like guys. So—does this mean you have a chance, or that you’re way past that because he already likes someone else? “So is it—”

“So what kind of guy do you like, Ren?” The question is pointed, and yeah, you’ve avoided it long enough. But still, your eyes drop to the water at your feet. You squeeze the sand with your toes.

“Someone—very strong? And, uh, moral. With a great—uh, hair.”

You can’t bring yourself to look up, but you can almost hear a grin in the reply. “What, like Superman or something?”

You can’t help but smile. “Nah, cooler than that. He’s got to be able to put up with a delinquent like me.”

Ryuji elbows you gently. “No one’s putting up with you. You’re awesome.”

You take in a shaky breath. “Maybe I like guys who tell me how awesome I am.”

Ryuji snorts. “That easy, huh?”

“Yes, the way to my heart is through endless compliments.”

“Got it.”

You hazard a glance up at him. He’s fixed back on the sky. “So, the person you like—”

It’s hard to see if Ryuji’s blushing in the moonlight, but he’s brushing the back of his neck with his hand, so you assume he is. “He’s modest and nice, like I said. Maybe—maybe good-looking, too, Ann’s got me there. Just—not a girl this time.”

“Ryuji—”

“This superhero dude. Do I know him?”

Step three has been a mild disaster, so you skip to four. “Want to hang out tomorrow?”

Ryuji finally turns to face you, focus on the stars broken. “Yeah, sure? If you’re not doing something—I figured we could round up Mishima and Yusuke—”

“Kinda meant just—us.”

Ryuji seems to be searching your face for an answer to something, but he doesn’t find anything to say.

“I’m—okay. If this is weird, it’s Hawaii and it can stay here. But the superhero guy is you. I mean, who else would it be?”

This time, you can tell Ryuji is burning up, but he stammers, “Yeah, well, how many guys in my life are—are modest and nice and good-looking, huh? Like, you didn’t figure it out, either?”

You smirk, even though your heart has jumped so far you feel like you might throw it up. “You could’ve meant Mishima.”

“‘I could’ve meant’—no one here is looking to go out with Mishima!”

“I mean, you _were_ going to ask him to go out tomorrow. But if you’ll take me instead, we could go for a run and get garlic shrimp.”

“We could’ve done that anyway!”

“Okay, we can go for a run, swim it off, make out passionately in the water, and _then_ get garlic shrimp.” Your grin is turning maniacal at this point, and you can’t help it—because you think you’re going to make it to step five: an actual date.

Ryuji sputters for a second, probably turning even redder, and then mumbles, “That’d actually be great.”

You step back out of the water, reaching for your shoes. “We should probably get to bed, then. Big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Wait—so we’re going to…go out, for real? Like—you actually…are into that, with me?”

You take a deep breath and look directly up at him. His face is shadowed, turned away from the bright night sky, but you want him to see you saying it. “Yeah, as long as you want that. You’re the person I like. Really like. We can do whatever, go for a hike, buy matching Hawaiian shirts, I don’t care. I just want to do it all with you.”

Ryuji chuckles softly, looking down. “I guess that’s kind of what we’ve been doing, huh.”

“Yeah, but we could include—a few more things.” You reach out toward his hand, not sure if it’s the time yet. But he reaches back and takes it, pulling you closer.

“Yeah?” Ryuji says, and now that you’re so close, you don’t know where your hands go. You settle them gently at his hips—but his hands go directly for your jaw. He’s close enough now that you can see his shit-eating grin. “Like what?”

You smirk. This is the Ryuji you know, and you know exactly how to push him over that edge. “Just kiss me, you coward.”

“Hey, who’re you calling a coward?”

“Not me. I just came out to my best friend _and_ the guy I like at the same time. I’m extremely brave.”

Ryuji growls softly. “Brave my—” and he cuts himself off by kissing you.

It’s awkward at first, your noses crashing and your lips paper-dry from the almost-sleep prior, but you figure it out after a few false start and some laughing at each other. And suddenly Hawaii on the beach late at night under a starry sky seems like the most romantic place ever.

You grin at him. “So was this what you were missing from your school vacation?”

“Obviously. Man, how weak would it have been to come all the way out here and _not_ do this?”

“Good thing you’re basically Superman.”

“Hell yeah. I’ll rescue you from that boring shit anytime.” He tugs on your shirt collar, pulling you closer again.

“We should probably, actually go to bed,” you say softly.

Ryuji yawns directly on you, illustrating your point. “Yeah. But I’m not a coward.”

“You’re not a coward.”

“I’m strong and heroic and very sexy.”

“And incredibly humble.”

“Hey, _you_ weren’t into modest.”

“That’s true, I like my boyfriends very aware of their fine qualities.”

“I mean if you put it that way—wait, boyfriends?” Ryuji pauses in the middle of tying his shoe, staring up at you.

Your face feels flaming hot. “Sorry, I didn’t mean—we’re just going on a first date, so—”

But Ryuji’s making that extremely cheesy expression again. “Plural boyfriends? Who do I have to flex on to be exclusive around here?”

You laugh a little too loud, deeply relieved. “You dick, I thought you were about to say I was moving too fast.”

“I figure when you go out in the middle of the night to kiss a guy under the stars in a _foreign country_ you pretty much gotta admit you’re his boyfriend.”

“So what happens in Hawaii is not staying in Hawaii?”

“If you break up with me on the plane I’m gonna tell Mona you were out this late. _And_ I’ll tell him why.”

“Guess we gotta keep dating, then.”

Ryuji yawns again and grins. “Yep. Guess we gotta keep dating.”

When Ann and Mishima wake up to find both of you on the floor, not exactly entangled and barely awake but _extremely_ cheerful, you make up a story about rolling off the couch that Ann clearly does not buy. She leaves for souvenir shopping with a knowing smile, while Mishima flops back into bed with his eyes on his screen and bids you bring him bottled water for his recovery. Ryuji leaves to pick up clothes from his room, his hand brushing your arm on the way out in a way that makes all of your skin tingle. When you pick up your phone from your charger, you are already internally losing it, because for _once_ , you made it to step six: everything is awesome and nothing hurts.

> Hey did you fall asleep or something
> 
> I need an update!!
> 
> Update: what happens in Hawaii may in fact come home with me
> 
> P.S. I have a boyfriend
> 
> WHAT
> 
> You two crazy kids!!
> 
> Take MANY selfies
> 
> Does this count as your souvenir
> 
> NO
> 
> I also demand chocolate covered macadamia nuts
> 
> We will provide
> 
> If I can count on your silence temporarily while we figure out how to tell everyone
> 
> I want to just enjoy one date first
> 
> Sounds like you enjoyed last night JUST FINE
> 
> But deal
> 
> Okay we’re off to buy matching shirts
> 
> Catch you on the flip side, coffee fam
> 
> You DORKS
> 
> Are meant for each other


End file.
